I'm not a cowboy
by BigG1999
Summary: INCOMPLETE! Calzona. smut and some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I smile to myself as I see a beautiful Latino women come into the one and only bar in town. My little country bar. She isn't from the country. She has a perfect figure, I can see that from my seat at the table. I take a drink of my beer and watch as Teddy gets her a beer. The raven hair is perfect. I take a deep breath as I stand up from my table at the back. I quietly walk over to the bar and sit down next to her.

"What bring you 'round our parts" I ask, taking off my cowboy hat and sitting it on the bar.

"I just got disowned and I didn't have anywhere to go" She says with a sigh, taking a drink of her beer.

"I know what that's like" I say, taking a swig of my beer.

She looks up to my with stunning brown eyes. I feel a bit light headed at the sight of them.

"What could you be you disowned for" She scoffs.

I smile at her, making sure to show my dimples.

"I'm gay" I say, looking her up and down for good measure.

"Really" She ask with disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah really, look" I say, standing up and pulling up my shirt to show her a tattoo.

"Woh, that is awesome" She says, admiring the rainbow word DYKE with the forms of women all over it.

"This one is one of my favorite ones" I say with a smile.

"I love it" She says, looking back up at me with perfect brown eyes.

"You got any" I ask, sitting back down.

"One or two" She says, looking down.

"Oh that kind" I ask with a smirk.

"When did you get that one" She asks, changing that topic.

"When the farm started to die down" I say with a smile, knowing I've gotten her mind off why she's here.

"Like I know when that was" She scoffs at my answer.

"Well it was about when I started my residency, so about four years ago" I say, hoping that will do.

"Woh wait, you're a doctor" She asks, tilting her head a bit which is adorable.

"Yeah, I'm a PEDs surgeon. World famous Dr Robbins" I say, gloating a little.

"You're Dr Robbins" She asks, shock in her voice and face.

"Yes, you've heard of me" I ask.

"I'm Dr Torres" She says with a small smirk.

"Ah, Ortho Goddess, wait, Ortho Goddess is gay" I say, I've heard a lot about Dr Torres.

"I'm bisexual, and I never said I was gay" She says with a small smirk.

"Why else is anybody ever disowned" I ask.

"I don't really know" She says with a laugh.

"So what is your plan" I ask, taking a drink.

"Are you guys here hiring" She asks with another laugh.

"I bet we have a spot for the Ortho goddess, broken bones are what we get the most of" I say.

"Really? I'll have to go and beg for a job in the morning" She says as she takes a long drink.

"Do you got a place to stay? The next hotel isn't for another half hour" I say, a bit concerned for her safety.

"I came here to find myself a hot cowboy to sleep with for a night" She says with a laugh.

She looks up at me, and I can't help myself this time. I put my hand on the side of her face, then I lean in and kiss those lips. They are even softer than I thought they would be. They are perfect. I slowly pull away. She has on a small smile.

"I'm not a cowboy, I'm a cowgirl" I whisper as I raise an eyebrow, asking a question.

She smiles and puts her hand on the side of my face, pulling me into another kiss.

"I got disowned because of girls" She says.

"I'll make it worth it" I say with a smirk.

"Teddy lock up, I'm going home" I yell to the bartender.

"Whatever" She yells in my ear, I guess she was standing right there when I yelled.

The beautiful women chuckles at us. I grab my hat and put it on, then I grab her hand and pull her out of the bar to take her home and make getting disowned worth it in the best way I know how. i smirk to myself as I think of having my way with the beautiful women.

"Callie, call me Callie" She whispers in my ear.

"Arizona" I say with a smirk, kissing her lightly on the lips.

* * *

If you want more leave me a comment and I'll give you more! All you gotta do is ask and I'll find a way to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

I push her against the door of my house, hands running over her fully clothed bodies. Our mouths caught up in a battle for power. She finally pushed me away a bit.

"Inside" She orders, lust in her voice.

I smile to myself as I open the door, well I unlock the door, then I am pushed up against it, her body on mine. Her mouth is on my neck, kissing like no girl has ever before. She wraps an arm around my waist from behind and then opens the door with her free hand. If she wasn't holding me up I would have fallen to the ground.

"Mierda los sesos esta noche" She growls in my ear, speaking Spanish I believe.

I don't care, it sounded sexy and I need her to fix the fire in my legs.

"Callie" I moan, trying to walk forward.

"Not uh" She says, stepping in and shutting the door with her foot.

"Bedroom" I moan out as her mouth returns to my neck.

"Kitchen" She orders, letting me go.

I am not one to do what a stranger says but damn, she's hot. I'm okay with fucking her in the kitchen. I walk into my small kitchen that I share with my three room mates, I hope they aren't here. Suddenly I am picked up and put on the counter.

"Well hey there stranger" I whisper with my country accent, wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her.

Her hands roam my body, groping my boobs. I moan when she pinches my nipple through my shirt and bra.

"This has got to go" She says, then rips my shirt in half.

"Hey that was my good shirt" I yell at her.

"You think I care? Keep on the hat" She says, kissing the base of my neck.

I can't help but moan as her tongue finds just the right spots. Then her mouth kisses down to my chest. She reaches behind me and unhooks my bra, letting my girls free. I take a deep breath when the cold air hits them, causing my nipples to harden. She smile and goes all in. Biting, sucking, kissing, licking them, flicking them with her tongue. When she starts gently biting the underside of my breast I can't help it. My hands on into her hair, pulling her up for a hungry kiss. She smiles into the kiss and I feel her hands at the back of my jeans. I smile and lean back, allowing her to remove my jeans and panties in one go. The cold counter only adds to the wetness between my legs.

"Lindo" She whispers then kisses her way down my neck.

My breathing hitches when she gets down on her knees, in between my legs.

"Oh my god" I moan, more to myself than her.

"You're beautiful Arizona, love the tattoos" She says, placing a kiss on a star I have on my inner thigh.

"Fuck" I say, throwing my head back and the hat falling off my head.

"Hat on" She growls from less than a inch from my center.

I put the hat back on, not caring about whatever fetish she has about it. She rewards me with a lick. My legs like spasm together. She smiles and puts her hands up on my thighs. She uses her thumbs to spread me open, exposing me to cold air and making me shudder. She gently presses the tip of her tongue into me.

"Oh god" I whimper, wanting so much more.

She rewards me, licking me, then going inside of me. She is driving me insane, and pretty soon I have my hands in her raven hair, needing to feel her as I ride her tongue. Out of nowhere she sticks a finger inside of me.

"Oh Callie" I moan out.

"Call me Calliope" She whispers, looking up at me with her brown eyes from in between my legs.

She licks me once, not breaking eye contact. I don't know why but that pushed me over the edge, I wasn't close but that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

My walls clamp on her fingers. I want to keep looking at her eyes, but I throw my head back and scream.

"Calliope" I yell.

She licks up everything before she stands back up, kissing me. I can taste myself on her lips. I gently take her bottom lip and suck on it.

"What the hell" A Males voice yells.

I look over Calliope and Mark is standing there in just jeans and a cowboy hat.

"Oh my god Mark get out" I yell, attempting to cover up my nakedness.

"I heard screaming, I live here too. And I eat right there" He says, giving me a dirty look.

"I was eating" Calliope informs him.

"Whatever, I'm going to the bar and drinkin'" He says, leaving the room.

"Put on a shirt" I yell to him.

"Don't fuck in the kitchen" He yells back, the door slamming.

"Well that was interesting" Callie says with a smile.

"I didn't know he was home" I say with a blush covering my cheeks.

"Who cares" She asks, kissing me on the forehead.

"Lets go to bed" I whisper, hopping down and leading her to my bedroom.

* * *

mierda los sesos esta noche~ fucking your brains out tonight

lindo~ beautiful

And how was that guys?


	3. Chapter 3

I take a deep breath, smelling only sex and women I smile to myself. I stretch out my arms and wiggle my toes. I feel arms pull me close to a naked female body.

"Buenos días bella" She whispers in my ear, tickling it with her breath.

"What does that mean" I ask, leaning back into her warmth.

"Good morning beautiful" She translates, kissing my shoulder lightly.

"It is a good morning, it was an even better night" I say as I roll over in her arms.

"How about we start doing this all the time" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, I need a good fuck more often" I say with a laugh.

"Would you be interested in a relationship" She asks, looking down at the bed to avoid my eyes.

I am a cowgirl, I usually kick them out right after sex, but last night. She held me. No women has ever done that, well some have tried but, it felt safe. The safest I've felt in a long time. She didn't question the leg. She acted like it was nothing. Looking at the beautiful women now I feel my heart fill.

"I lost my leg about three years ago" I whisper.

She looks up at me with beautiful brown eyes, they are full of caring, I see no trace of judgment.

"I was trying to get to the hospital, I had been out in the woods on my horse, so I thought it'd be faster to just ride him into town" I pause, looking at her, she nods in understanding.

"Well there was a lot of traffic that day, Brownie, my horse, wasn't used to the city. A car honked at us when we were crossing the street. Brownie ran right into traffic and got hit. My leg got caught and it was dead before they got me to the hospital" I say, letting tears pool up, but not letting them fall.

"I'll take that as a yes" She whisper.

I laugh, but the laugh releases the tears. She just pulls me into a hug. I cry into her neck, loving the smell of her. The feet of her naked form holding him. How soft her hands are that are running up and down my back ever so slowly.

"Robbins you home" Teddy asks as she comes in.

"Well hello" Callie says, naked and not trying to hide it from my friend.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" Teddy says, turning red and going back out of the door.

"Are you okay now beautiful" She asks, wiping away a tear.

"Uh, yeah" I say, moving over to the side of the leg where my leg is.

"You need any help finding anything" Callie asks.

"Uh nope" I say, strapping my leg on.

"Okay" She says, rolling out of bed.

I smile to myself as I watch the women walk around the room completely naked and not caring in the least. I get up and walk over to my closet. My clothes are still in the kitchen, we never went back to get them.

"Here" Callie says, handing me a pile of my clothes.

"Thanks, when did you go get them" I ask.

"You're a very heavy sleeper Arizona" Is all she says.

We quickly get dressed, but I notice the lust filled looks she keeps giving me. We then walk out of the room together to be questioned by Teddy, my best friend. Great.


End file.
